Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit
Ne fizike, vecanrisht ne mekaniken kuantike, ekuacioni i Shrodingerit eshte nje ekuacion qe pershkruan se si gjendja kuantike e nje sistemi fizik ndryshon ne kohe. Ekuacioni ne fjale eshte nje nga guret themelore te mekanikes kuantike ashtu si Ligjet e Njutonit jane per mekaniken klasike. Ne interpretimin standart te mekanikes kuantike, gjendja kuantike, e cila gjithashtu njihet si funksioni valor ose vektori i gjendjes, eshte pershkrimi me i plote qe mund te jepet per nje sistem fizik. Zgjidhjet e ekuacionit te Shrodingerit pershkruajne sistemet atomike dhe nenatomike, elektronet dhe atomet, si dhe sistemet makroskopike. Ekuacioni eshte i emeruar sipas Ervin Shrodiner i cili e zbuloi ate ne 1926. Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit mund te transformohet matematikisht ne formalizmin e Hajzenbergut , si dhe ne integralin e shtigjeve te Fajmanit . Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit pershkruan kohen ne nje menyre jo te dobishme per perdorim ne teorite relativiste, ky problem vihet me pak ne dukje per formulimin e Hajzenbergut si dhe mungon komplet ne formulimin mbi integralin e shtegjeve. Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit eshte nje ekuacion i dhene ne shume forme te ndryshme. Sistem kuantik i pergjithshem Per nje sisstem kuantik te pergjithshem: :: i\hbar {d\Psi \over dt} = \hat H \Psi ku :* \psi eshte funksioni valor, i cili eshte amplituda e probabilitetit per konfigurime te ndryshme. :* \scriptstyle \hbar eshte ekuacioni i Plankut i pjstuar me 2\pi , mund te vendoset me nje vlere 1 kur perdorim njesi natyrore. :* \scriptstyle \hat H eshte operatoriHamiltonian Thermije e vetme ne tre dimensione Per nje thermije te vetme ne tre dimensione: :: i\hbar\frac{\partial}{\partial t} \psi = -\frac{\hbar^2}{2m}\nabla^2\psi + V(x,y,z)\psi ku :* \psi eshte funksioni valor, e cila eshte amplituda e probabilitetit per thermijen e cila ka nje pozicion te caktuar ne nje kohe te caktuar. :* m eshte masa e thermijes. :* V(x,y,z) eshte energjia potenciale qe thermija ka ne cdo pozicion. Zhvillimi historik Ajnshtajni i interpretoi kuantet e Plankut si fotone, thermijat e drites, dhe propozoi qe enrgjia e fotonit eshte ne perpjestim te drejte me frekuecen e tij, e cila vurin ne pah dualitetin misterioz grimce-vale. Meqense energjia dhe momenti jane te lidhura ne te njejten menyresi frekuenca dhe numri valor ne teorine e relativitetit, del qe momenti (impulsi) i nje fotoni eshte proporcinal me numrin valor te tij. Derivimi Nje derivim i shkurter heuristik Hipotezat :(1) Energjia e plote E'' e therrmijes eshte :: E= T + V = \frac{p^2}{2m}+V :::Kjo eshte shprehja klasike per nje therrmije me mase ''m ku energjia totale E'' eshte shuma e energjise kinetike, \frac{p^2}{2m} , dhe energjise potenciale ''V. momenti i nje thermije eshte p', ose mase here shpejtesi. Energjia potenciale merrte e tille qe ndryshoje me pozicionin, si edhe me kohen. :Vini re se energjia ''E dhe momenti '''p shfaqen ne dy relacionet e meposhtme : :(2) Hipoteza kuantike e Ajnshtjnit per driten e 1905, e cila pohon se energjia E'' e fotonit eshte ne perpjestim te drejte me frekuencen ''f te vales elektromagnetike korresponduese: :: E = h f = {h \over 2\pi} (2\pi f) = \hbar \omega \; :::ku frekuenca f'' e kuantit te rrezatimit (fotoneve) jane te lidhura nga konstantja e Plankut ''h, :::dhe \omega = 2\pi f\; eshte frekuenca kendore e vales. :(3) Hipoteza e de Brojlit e 1924, e cila pohon se cdo therrmije mund te asociohet me nje vale, e cila paraqitet matematikisht nga nje funksion valor Ψ, si dhe momenti p''' i therrmijes qe lidhet me gjatesine valore λ te vales perkatese nga: :: p = { h \over \lambda } = { h \over 2\pi } {2\pi \over \lambda} = \hbar k\; :::ku \lambda\, eshte gjatesia e vales dhe k = 2\pi / \lambda\; eshte numri valor i vales. :Po te shprehim '''p dhe k si vektore, ne kemi :: \mathbf{p} =\hbar \mathbf{k}\; Nje diskutim me i zgjatur Versionet Ekuacioni me varesi kohore Ekuacioni me pavaresi kohore Ajgengjendjet e energjise Vetite I Rendit te Pare ne Kohe Linear Ajgenvlera reale Evolucion kohor unitar Energji Pozitive Gjendja me energji me te ulet e percaktuar dhe jodegjeneruese Kompletesia Konservim lokal i Probabilitetit Madhesite e observueshme te Hajzenbergut Principi i korrespondences Relativiteti Zgjidhjet e ekuacionit Ekuacioni i lire i Shrodingerit Paketa valore Gausiane Invarianca Galileane Propaguesi i lire Vazhdimesia Analitike te Difuzioni Principi i variacionit Potenciali dhe gjendja e energjise me te ulet Oshilatori Harmonik Potenciali i Kolombit Formalizmi i Operatoreve Notacioni Bra-ket Invarianca Galeliane Shiko gjithashtu *Mekanika kuantike *Ekuacioni i Dirakut *Numri Kuantik *Macja e Shrodingerit *Fusha e Shrodingerit *Piktura e Shrodingerit Referenca Kritike librash * Lidhje te jashme * Quantum Physics - nje liber qe trajton ekuacionin e Shrodingerit te pavarur nga koha * Linear Schrödinger Equation tek EqWorld: Bota e ekuacioneve Matematike. * Nonlinear Schrödinger Equation tek EqWorld: Bota e ekuacioneve Matematike. * The Schrödinger Equation in One Dimension si edhe directory of the book. * All about 3D Schrödinger Equation *Aspektet matematike te ekuacionit te Shrodingerit diskutohen tek Dispersive PDE Wiki. * Web-Schrödinger: Interactive solution of the 2D time dependent Schrödinger equation Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit Ekuacioni i Shrodingerit